


Si Anak Hilang

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Families, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma Diraya dari sudut pandang Jaladara.
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Si Anak Hilang

**_Senin, 19:06; Aruna_ **

_**Aruna R. Jaladara** _

_Soma, minggu depan kan Papa ulang tahun._

**_Aruna R. Jaladara_ **

_Mau ada pesta di rumah,_

_cuma buat keluarga dan kerabat dekat._

**_Aruna R. Jaladara_ **

_Soma dateng ya?_

Perempuan ayu itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menatapi ponsel pintar di genggamnya. Lima menit berlalu sejak sebuah pesan ia kirimkan ke satu nomor yang sudah jarang sekali menghubunginya.

Pesan itu belum dibaca. ia ragu akan dibuka.

Seumur hidup ia kenal adik pertamanya, seumur hidup pula ia menyaksikan bibit benci tumbuh subur di hati Soma. Ah, Soma. Soma si anak hilang.

Keluarga mereka bukan keluarga bahagia. Cuma kebetulan punya limpah harta, namun itu saja. Ia hidup seperti putri raja. Tentu, anak pertama keluarga Jaladara, putri satu-satunya, adalah calon ratu siap dipersunting oleh siapa yang layak dan berhak (atau oleh siapa yang punya koneksi paling kencang. Yang mampu memikat hati Papa).

Aruna tak bergelut dengan takdirnya. Tak seperti Soma.

Mungkin dulu Soma dikandung dalam rahim tanda tanya hingga ketika tumbuh besar, begitu banyak tanya-tanya. Jawabannya terkadang luar biasa menyakitkan.

_Mengapa rumah ini diliputi dengan kehangatan yang lekas hilang jika tak dibutuhkan? Mengapa begitu pekat kabut kepura-puraan? Tak lelah kah Papa dan Mama mengenakan topeng senyum itu, hanya demi menjaga gelar keluarga harmonis yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada?_

_Tidakkah ada yang peduli, bahwasannya kita tak punya rasa, tak punya warna?_

Usia 19, Soma pergi dari rumah. Bilangnya ingin tinggal di apartemen yang Papa belikan atas namanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ke-17. Tampak seperti keinginan yang biasa saja.

Tak ada yang sadar. Papa masih membekalinya dengan fasilitas tak terbatas untuk si pewaris tahta.

Tak ada yang sadar. Satu bulan dua bulan tiga bulan.

Satu tahun.

Dua tahun.

Beredar kabar beserta sejumlah foto, pasalnya Soma dipergoki mabuk di sebuah bar (andai Mama bukan desainer yang namanya dikenal hampir di tiap lapisan masyarakat, tentu media enggan mengendus berita tentang anak-anak Jaladara). Sampai di sana, Aruna berpikir mungkin itu hanya iseng-iseng dengan teman-temannya. Soma laki-laki, suka mencuri-curi kesempatan mencicipi buah khuldi. Sayang seribu sayang, beritanya masih berlanjut.

Bar itu memiliki reputasinya sendiri. Bar itu menguak ke arah mana Soma sesungguhnya ingin melangkah. Jati dirinya. Yang mana yang ia suka.

Soma mabuk di pelukan seorang yang sesama berbatang.

Aruna tak mengerti, namun tak mau menghakimi. Papa tak bilang apa-apa, hanya mengalirkan dana sana-sini hingga beritanya berhenti setelah lima hari. Setelahnya, hidup berjalan seakan Soma Diraya Jaladara tak pernah ditemukan mabuk di sebuah bar tempat berkumpul mereka yang menyukai sejenisnya. Semua melupakan. Semua melangkah tak berpaling.

_Semua kembali ke ketidaksadaran mereka._

Tiga tahun.

Empat tahun.

Aruna sadar, kali ini benar-benar sepenuhnya.

Sadar kalau ia sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Ketika adiknya jarang lagi terdengar apa dan bagaimana. ketika tagihan-tagihan atas namanya datang dengan nominal kian menciut. Ketika pesan-pesan lebih sering bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ketika intensitas pertemuan tak lagi sesering biasanya (yang tak bisa disalahkan dan tak bisa dipaksakan karena kesibukan). Ketika profilnya kini menjadi _Soma Diraya_ tanpa _Jaladara._

Soma. Adiknya yang seperti matahari itu dengan halus perlahan malu-malu memutus benang rapuh di antara mereka.

Harusnya ia sadar. Satu tahun pertama sejak Soma angkat kaki dari rumah, satu tahan pertama ketika berita tentang orientasi seksual adiknya merebak di mana-mana—harusnya ia sadar bahwa itu adalah salah satu bentuk pengkhianatannya terhadap nama Jaladara.

Seumur hidup ia kenal adik pertamanya, seumur hidup ia mencoba selalu mengerti Soma. Soma yang punya senyum paling menawan— _senyum Mama_ —dari semua hanya ingin punya keluarga yang bukan boneka, sesuatu yang tak ia temukan di keluarga mereka.

Soma yang berkilau namun memendam luka. Seumur hidup, ia hanya ingin Soma bahagia.

Aruna menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengembuskannya kencang-kencang.

Pesan yang ia kirimkan belum juga dibaca.

**_Selasa, 21:35; Auriga_ **

“Udah hubungin Soma?”

“Udah kemaren.”

“Dia bilang apa?”

“ _Whatsapp-_ ku nggak dibalas sampe sekarang. Aku coba telepon juga nggak diangkat.”

Ia letakkan bokongnya di atas tempat tidur kakaknya, ekspresi wajah tak menunjukkan setitik pun keterkejutan.

“Aku bilang juga apa, Runa. Dia nggak bakal gubris yang ada hubungannya sama Papa.”

Sorot mata Runa terlihat sendu. Sedih. Auriga tahu isi hati kakaknya itu karena Runa adalah lembar polos transparan tanpa perlawanan yang mudah dipahami. _Kalau Papa dan Mama tak bisa mencintai, paling tidak kita bisa. Anak-anak Jaladara ini bisa tumbuh seperti orang biasa. Yang punya rasa dan punya warna, seperti yang Soma mau._

Runa. Aruna selalu yang paling sabar. Aruna selalu mengerti adik-adiknya. Mengerti Soma ketika Auriga tak habis pikir dengan alasan mengapa Soma pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Soma selalu bilang, keluarga mereka keluarga boneka. Auriga tak mengerti. Boneka atau bukan, tidakkah darah lebih kental daripada air? Mereka terikat benang merah yang tak bisa diputus begitu saja. Papa mungkin tak pernah peduli, tapi Papa juga tak pernah menuntut. Perkara Soma suka sesama jenis pun Papa bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Papa hanya ingin Soma jadi penerusnya tanpa peduli pada berita yang mendera anak keduanya itu, serta apa pengaruhnya pada wajah keluarga kelak. Entah apa yang membuat Papa berpikir Soma adalah orang yang tepat untuk meneruskan posisinya sebagai orang nomor satu di perusahaan, namun beliau begitu teguh hati menginginkan Soma.

Orang bodoh pun tahu seberapa besar privilese yang mengekor di belakang keinginan Papa, dan Soma memiliki akses menuju segala fasilitas tersebut.

Auriga tak mengerti (atau tak mau mengerti) alasan kakaknya memperlakukan mereka layaknya orang tak saling kenal.

_Asing. Dingin._

“Riga, kayaknya Soma nggak mau denger kalo kita yang ngomong. Apa harus hubungin temennya yang tinggal sama dia itu? Siapa namanya, Gala? Oh, atau coba minta Tera hubungin Soma! Biar dia yang bujuk. Kalo Tera, biasanya Soma mau denger.”

Riga tak begitu kenal si lelaki yang hanya ia temui satu-dua kali dulu, saat mampir ke apartemen Soma (di mana yang dicari jarang ada di tempat, entah karena kebetulan atau sengaja pergi). Si Gala-Gala itu. Menghubunginya terpaksa dicoret dari daftar pilihan bukan hanya karena perkara sungkan, namun kontaknya pun ia tak punya. Hanya tersisa Tera. “Ya nanti, lah, aku kasih tau Tera.”

Auriga tak mengerti apa dan mengapa. Mereka masih berusaha meyakinkannya untuk kembali. Soma si anak hilang Jaladara. Soma si pemikat hati yang tak pernah terpikat dengan nikmat manapun yang keluarga ini mampu tawarkan. Soma si tengah yang memilih hidup tidak dengan nama keluarga. Soma si kepala batu yang lambat laun melupakan eksistensi kartu hitam elegan dari Papa karena tahu lembar kecil itu tak lebih dari sekadar sogokan agar ia pulang (atau paling tidak tutup mulut atas semua kebobrokan rumah tangga keluarga mereka).

Auriga tak mengerti apa dan mengapa. Soma yang harusnya menggantikan posisi Papa di puncak jabatan perusahaan keluarga mengambil kontrak sebagai fotografer di satu majalah musik ternama. Ternama namun tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan memegang kuasa atas bercabang-cabang kesuksesan turun temurun.

Auriga tak mengerti apa dan mengapa.

(Atau mungkin ia mengerti apa dan mengapa. Soma mencoba berhenti melayang-layang di ruang hampa.)

**_Kamis, 17:07; Lentera_ **

Ada satu kekhawatiran ketika ia pergi meninggalkan tanah air delapan tahun silam: _bagaimana Soma tanpa Lentera?_

Mereka yang paling dekat di antara sepupu-sepupu yang lain, mungkin karena jarak usia yang hanya terpaut setengah tahun. Satu sekolah dari TK sampai SMA; hanya ketika kuliah Tera pindah ke Amerika sesudah diterima di Stern. Setelahnya pun, masih ingin ambil S2 di sana, dan begitulah ia kini: jauh dari Soma.

Ia sudah banyak mendengar, kebanyakan dari Aruna. Kadang dari Auriga. Satu kali atau dua dari media (ia mendengkus ketika mereka sibuk membahas masalah pribadi orang lain; Tera sendiri telah memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi perihal berita kontroversial tersebut. seperti apa kehidupan di sela kedua kaki Soma bukan urusannya). Bahwasannya Soma makin lama makin menjauh. Bahkan dapat julukan ‘Anak Hilang Jaladara’.

Bukan hilang menghilang. Soma masih bisa ditemukan. Namun, hampir tak pernah dalam _jangkauan._

Tera selalu mengingat Soma. Anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara yang benci tampil di depan media. Yang tak suka jika namanya disandingkan dengan reputasi keluarga Jaladara. Tak seperti Runa yang menerima dan Riga yang cuek-cuek saja—si kecil cenderung menikmati apa yang ia punya—Soma selalu ingin bebas merdeka bahagia. Hal ini sudah diutarakan berkali-kali, mungkin sejak mereka menginjak tahun ketiga di SMP.

_“Gue cuma mau keluarga yang utuh. Gue punya semuanya, tapi gue nggak ngerasa itu bener-bener nyata. Gue ngerasa kayak properti, investasi. Mungkin itu kenapa nyokap pergi. Mereka itu bisnis keluarga berkedok pernikahan. Omong kosong.”_

Kala itu, Tera tidak terlalu mengerti. Kini? Ia yakin betul alasan Soma memilih untuk perlahan memisahkan diri. Lama mereka tak bertatap muka, namun ia masih mengenal Soma— _hanya dia, lebih dari siapapun._ Ia rasa, sepupunya yang seperti magnet manusia itu masih terobsesi untuk bebas dan berbahagia, dengan cara Soma.

Karenanya, ketika ia mendapat telepon dari Auriga di jam 1 pagi (sialan kau, zona waktu), ia tahu kekhawatirannya terbukti. Bagaimana Soma tanpa Lentera? Bagaimana Soma tanpa secercah cahaya yang selama ini membuatnya bertahan hidup sebagai Soma Diraya Jaladara?

Ia pergi.

Mereka ingin Soma kembali, atau setidaknya hadir di acara ulang tahun hari Minggu nanti, di mana ia pribadi pun akan datang, mumpung sudah terencana waktu kosong dua minggunya akan ia pakai mudik. Sang ayah ingin Soma ada, tentu dengan agenda-agenda. Beliau belum cukup tua untuk menanggalkan keangkuhannya, namun juga sudah tak semuda itu. Mengingat hari-hari terasa semakin pendek, tentu kerabat ingin melihat sosok yang akan menggantikan nama besar Batara Jaladara kelak.

Kenyataan itu, tentu Soma menyadari. Tentu Soma tahu bahwa keinginan ayahnya tak semurni hati Aruna yang hanya ingin keluarganya kembali bersama, tak peduli barang sehari itu saja.

Ia enggan membantu. Enggan membujuk Soma. _Enggan._ Namun, rasa-rasanya ia tak tega menolak. Auriga bawa-bawa nama Aruna yang begitu yakin kalau Soma akan mendengarkan jika Lentera yang berbicara _._ Ia lemah pada permintaan Aruna karena si jelita itu terlalu berharga untuk dibuat kecewa (dan ia yakin benar Soma juga berpendapat demikian; jika Soma menolak bicara pada Aruna karena pesta itu, mesti itu karena Soma tahu ia tak akan bisa berkata tidak pada kakaknya kesayangan).

Apa boleh buat. Meski tak begitu ingin, tak pula ia berteguh pada tingkat keberhasilan, ia menekan satu nama di kontaknya.

Nada dering.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing. Riiing—_

“Fuck it, Tera! It’s not even five.”

Ia mendengkus. _“Why good morning, Soma.”_

“You better have one good reason to wake me up at this hour.”

_“Oh, what do you expect, dear cousin. It was Riga calling me saying Runa wants you to attend your father’s birthday party.”_

“Not coming.”

“Gue dateng, lho. Nggak mau ketemu gue? Nggak kangen?”

_“Nggak.”_

“ _Cold. C’mon, man._ Cuma beberapa jam dan lo bisa balik ke kehidupan lo. Ayolah, sekali-sekali.”

“No. I’m done being his pretty doll. I’m living my life peacefully and that’s all I need.”

_“You’re not living your life peacefully when you haven’t made peace with your family, Soma.”_

“I’m not meeting my father.”

Tera mengambil jeda. Soma yang keras kepala masih tak berubah. Bukannya ia tak menduga.

Ingin rasanya menyerah. Percuma. Kasihan Soma. Sudah berapa tahun ia mencoba melupakan drama keluarga-keluargaan ini? Namun, kasihan pula Aruna. Lentera terpecah dua.

 _“Aruna doesn’t deserve this,”_ ia berkata pelan, sekali ini menolak acuh pada rasa bersalah yang mencubiti hati. _Padahal aku tahu. Aku yang selalu tahu._ ”Dia khawatir banget. Kakak lo itu peduli sama lo. _You always want it, right? Someone to love you as who you are. She does love you as Soma, her brother, not as a fucking family asset._ Kalo lo nggak mau dateng buat bokap lo, dateng buat dia. _Or at least talk to her. She doesn’t deserve this radio silence.”_

Ada diam di ujung sana; diam yang ia tak tahu apa artinya. Entah Soma menemukan secuil kebenaran atau ia hanya menyakiti dan memperkeruh keadaan.

“I’m hanging up.” Tera memejamkan mata sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. _Ah, gagal sudah—_ “See you at Sunday. Safe flight.”

**_Minggu, 19:45; Batara_ **

“Kamu datang.”

Anak itu tersenyum. Ia ingat, senyum yang sama juga dimiliki oleh ibunya.

“Runa minta aku dateng. Tera juga.”

Ia coba tersenyum. Agak pahit ketika ia tahu di sana tersirat sebuah arti, _“Aku bukan datang untukmu.”_

Ya, ya. Ia tahu.

“Sudah lama kamu nggak pulang. Nanti nginap?”

“Nggak. Habis ini masih ada acara.”

Penolakan. Lebih pahit.

“Ya sudah. Makan. Kamu harus makan banyak biar sehat. Jangan sakit, Nak.”

Anak itu hanya mengangguk sekenanya, lantas pergi. Ia menatap punggung kecil itu. Soma masih semungil dulu, mengikut jejak ibunya. Dari tiga bersaudara itu, Soma yang paling mirip sang ibu. Tubuhnya, parasnya.

_Juga kepergiannya._

Penyesalan yang menggerogoti Batara Jaladara bagai hantu gentayangan berbalut dendam. Satu demi satu kesempatan ia biarkan hilang membaur buih waktu, sampai pada akhirnya ia tahu ia tak lagi memiliki apa yang sesungguhnya— _ternyata—_ ingin ia miliki.

Bahkan anak hilangnya masih saja _hilang_ walau kini ia muncul di hadapannya.

_Aku mencoba, Soma. Mengerti kamu. Mengerti ibumu. Aku masih ingin mencoba._

(Malam itu, Soma kembali menyelinap pergi dari genggamannya tanpa sepatah pun ucapan selamat ulang tahun.)


End file.
